


Everything is Going to Change Tomorrow

by kashues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashues/pseuds/kashues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Going to Change Tomorrow

He and I were watching some TV show about....something. When I felt a sudden weight pressing against me. I look over and, sure enough, he's out. Not all that surprising considering that we have stayed up to the early hours of morning to just hang out. He does have a big day ahead of him tomorrow. I flick my wand towards the TV to turn it off.

I say, "Hey, come on now, if you sleep on the couch you're going to pay for it in the morning. Come on, get up," as I shake him slightly, just to wake him up enough to get him to his bedroom.

He groans and blinks blearily at me, and just nods. He gets up off the couch and staggers a bit before I let him lean against me so that he doesn't fall. I lead him to his bedroom. Lay him down on his bed and get him underneath the covers. Take off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. I set his alarm, so that he wakes up on time. I look at him. He is already back to sleep. I take my hand and brush back his black unruly hair. I lean over and lay my lips against his forehead. Barely brushing his skin.

I whisper, "I love you, Albus." I lean back and let his hair fall back into place, as if undisturbed. 

"I had to say that to you, just once," I say as I am walking away from him.

I quietly leave his room. Close the door. I lean against the door, my head lightly thunking against it. A tear falls from its confines. I brush it away. I walk to my room. I lay down to try to get some sleep. I have a big day ahead of me. I have to watch my best friend get married tomorrow. Since I'm his best man I have a great view of the man I love marry someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> First story that I have ever written. Give me feedback :) Also, if someone wants to take over this story, you can :) Just ask.


End file.
